


i won't give in (your feet are so erotic)

by somme



Series: light yagami and his foot fetish [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Yotsuba Arc, author has a big thing for L's feet n it Shows, light has a foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somme/pseuds/somme
Summary: Light has a fetish for L's feet
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: light yagami and his foot fetish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	i won't give in (your feet are so erotic)

It had been bothering Light for weeks and weeks on no end. He didn't really know what triggered it, but after his thoughts had shifted towards them during a moment of boredom, he hadn't been able to stop them.

He had just been sitting there, gazing into nothingness when his eyes had settled onto the milky skin of L's long limbs. At first he had just stared at his clothed legs without a single thought, but then his eyes had trailed lower and lower... until they reached _them_. Light's eyes had widened, taking in the beauty of L's soles. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed them before, but L's feet were _goddamn beautiful_. The arch of his long toes, the soft skin, all of it. It made Light's mouth water, and his pants tighten. He only tore his eyes off of the beautiful instruments, because of L's puzzled look and a question of "are my feet dirty?" But because of this small, but oh so significant detail, he's had a hard time concentrating on his work. Even falling asleep felt heavier than before, knowing that L's feet were lying right next to him, so close but completely unreachable.

But what Light didn't take into account was who those feet belonged to. Since, there is no way the world's greatest detective—no, world's top _three_ greatest detectives—wouldn't figure out what those longing stares towards his feet meant. And that being paired with continuous lip biting and deep breaths, it truly wasn't even worth being called a riddle.

"Light-kun?" L said in his usual low voice, startling Light out of his thoughts of said man's feet. They were currently sitting in the monitor room doing some finishing touches on their work from that day after the rest of the task force had gone home. Watari on the other hand was sleeping on the other side of the building, after L had told him that he should get some rest, since the man had been pulling so many all-nighters lately.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Light answered with a bit of a hesitant voice. There was something in L's voice that made him feel a bit on the edge. Not quite sure what it was, but sure that it was _something_.

L didn't immediately respond, just kept on chewing on his thumb like usual and looking at the man sitting across him with those curious dark eyes. Light, starting to get uncomfortable under the older man's gaze, was just about to say something like for L to just spit it out, but L opened his mouth before Light had the chance.

"I have noticed you have..... taken an interest towards my feet."

Light's mouth began immediately to dry up. That was _not_ what he was expecting at all. "W-what makes you think that?"

L rolled his eyes like Light's question was completely asinine. "It hasn't been exactly hard to notice considering your shameless staring. Or more like it was impossible to _not_ to notice." He kept a pause to see if Light had anything to add, but since Light didn't say anything he decided to continue his dialogue-turned-into-a-monologue. "It makes me even question whether you were purposely _trying_ to make me notice your new keen interest."

Light snorted, making the first noise in the last 5 minutes of L's rambling. "Aren't you overflattering yourself calling it a 'keen interest'. Besides you have read it all wrong. I have not taken an interest towards your feet." Light sighed annoyed. He would have to play this well or he'd get caught—and he was already on thin fucking ice. "My eyes merely happened to trail over them during one of our investigations and happened to notice how dirty they truly were and how long your nails are. I would never take such poor care of my feet. You should really take better care of yourself in general."

"So Light-kun, you are saying that all of these looks you have been giving me—or more like, my _toes_ —have been all of because you want me to take care of myself?"

Light now realized how that sounded. "Frankly yes. Though not because I overly care about the state of your body, but because I care about the state of my _eyes_. It's displeasing to have your toes out right under _our_ noses", he said emphasizing on the word "our", making a point that the rest of the task force would indeed agree with him even though they were not present, " 24/7 and not even take care of them. At least cut your nails every once in a while."

L listened silently like Light had too just couple of minutes ago, still with that annoying grin covering his face as his thumb remained in his mouth. His expression was really similar to the one he had had when he had met Misa for the first time. The connection made Light uneasy. "I will take that into consideration", he simply responded.

Light nodded, his uneasiness easing a little bit. It seems he had been able to avoid the worst of it.

Though, to his dismay, L wasn't done talking.

Moving his office chair closer to Light, the noise coming out of the chair's wheels echoing in the vast room. L whispered in his low voice, still with that infuriating, suggestive grin on his face, "But, Light-kun, if the case truly was only that, then why,"

Light's eyes widened, not believing what he was about to hear.

"were you hard during all of those occurrences?"

This was the end. This was truly the end. Light opened his mouth, trying to push out a reasonable explanation, but all that came out was inane stuttering. It seemed L really had caught him. _Curse my tight pants._

L was still sitting close to him, eyes locked to Light's panicked ones. "Well? Are you going to deny this claim too, _Light_?" He carefully pronounced Light's name, the lack of honorifics making Light narrow his eyes.

Light had been driven completely into the corner not being able to deny the fact that he hadn't been hard while looking at L's feet. But his will wasn't going to give in so easily. "I think you've been mistaken, Ryuzaki. I would never get an erection in such situations", Light said ignoring the drop of honorifics.

"Oh? Well how about we test it out?" He rested his other hand on the table next to them, making his fingers dance on the table, Light's eyes carefully following them. "What would you say if we had a little challenge, Light-kun?"

Light drew his gaze away from his fingers and rested his eyes on the older man's eyes, making a direct eye contact. "What type of a challenge are you speaking of?"

L smirked wickedly around his thumb. "Glad you asked."

-

"Come on, Light", L said honorifics completely forgotten while caressing Light's thighs with his bare feet.

Light was sitting on a chair situated in their shared bedroom. His hands were tied behind his back, the sturdy rope keeping his arms close to the chair. The same thing was with his legs, though they weren't tied together, otherwise L wouldn't be able to spread Light's thighs. Light was still wearing his pants but he could still feel the warmth L's feet emitted right through them. "Just go ahead and admit it. Admit that you have a thing for my feet, Light. Then after that I'll give you the best orgasm of your life."

Light shuddered. He could feel himself growing harder inside his pants. But even though he felt like he could probably die because of arousal, L gave him no mercy, moving his feet slowly but firmly against his clothed thighs.

"All you have to do is say it. It can't be that hard, Light-kun." There was a hint of mockery heard in L's tone. L truly was challenging Light, whether he would surrender to his desires and admit to his fetishes or keep on struggling under L's skilled feet.

"I don't-" L caressed over Light's adductor brevis, making him gasp. Christ was L a big tease, it was driving Light crazy.

"You were saying?" L said smugly still pressing his warm feet on to the same spot making Light hiss with pleasure. He could almost feel Light twitching in his pants with how close his feet were to his dick. "You seem to be rather enjoying this."

L moved his feet higher till he reached the hem of Light's shirt, stroking the bare skin that was peeking from under it. He moved his feet higher, over the other man's navel and abs. Light was slightly writhing against the ropes around his ankles and wrists, trying to get away from L's pleasurable touches. Even though he had moved further away from his groin area, the idea of what he was stroking Light with, especially on his _bare skin_ , was just too arousing.

A loud gasp was brought out of him when L moved his feet even higher under his shirt, brushing against one of Light's nipples. L, who was watching Light's facial expressions with high intensity was highly pleased to find out the younger man enjoyed the attention on his nipples. He brushed against the same nipple with his toes, drawing another delightful gasp out of Light.

"It seems you enjoy me playing with your nipples, Light- _kun_." L smirked.

Light temporarily opened his eyes just to glare at the older man. He was about to say something (probably just the dry old "shut up" he seemed to be repeating continuously) but L had different plans for the sounds coming out of Light's mouth. Flicking both of Light's nipples under his toes at the same time, Light fell back against the chair in pleasure, multiple moans escaping his mouth consecutively. L rolled and pinched them with his toes, making Light get more and more vocal under his active feet.

" _Shit_ \- fuck L-" Light moaned accidentally slipping L's most commonly known alias into his out-of-breath chantings—though, obviously completely unknown to him, he was actually gasping out L's actual name and not just some type of alias. And knowing that fact made L's own dick twitch. In fact, he was so concentrated on the pleasure Light's voice (and facial expressions) was bringing him that he just didn't have the nerve to correct him. Let him call him L.

L kept stimulating Light's nipples till the front of Light's pants was all drenched with his precum. He retracted his feet from the other man's chest, changing his sitting position to his usual one, when Light's voice started getting higher, a sign the he was probably close to his orgasm.

After a moment of trying to collect his breath, Light said rather annoyed: "Why the did you stop?"

L licked his lips. The man was truly a sight. Cheeks totally flushed. Pupils complete blown out. His lips were shiny because of his drool. Light was thoroughly turned on and it _showed_. "You haven't admitted that you're sexually attracted to my feet yet. Because of that I simply couldn't let you cum."

Light didn't say anything, internally contemplating the options. To admit or not to admit. He surely would've given in if it had been one minute ago. But it didn't seem that appealing anymore. He was going to let L torture him a bit longer. To see what the older man had in store for him.

"I don't know about that, Ryuzaki. I think you're going to let me cum even if I'm not going to say it. I mean, you were pretty close to letting me just now."

L just hummed, not surprised in the least by Light's answer. If that's how Light wanted to play then so be it.

He stood up, placing himself in the previous position where he wasn't sitting on his feet. He moved his feet closer to Light's own bare ones, Light's gaze following them intensely. He touched Light's feet with his, caressing them carefully (but with certain firmness). He started moving them once again upwards, over Light's shins, pressing them into his calves. Light was panting again, feeling L's feet sink into his legs. L moved them over Light's knees, just barely brushing against his thighs. But even that light touch made his thighs tingle. God L's feet felt good.

L, eyes inspecting Light's shaky thighs, decided to once again move his feet on top of them, massaging them thoroughly to make Light lose his mind like nothing else.

"S-stop the teasing- _Ah crap_ \- L-L!"

 _If that's what you want, Light-kun_. Due to Light's request (or command, even though L wasn't exactly taking orders from him) he decided to stop the teasing and get right down to it. He moved his feet upwards, right onto the edge of Light's _very_ moist crotch area. Light choked a little having the body part of L's he wanted the most, so close to his cock.

_Just a little more, just a little closer._

He moved his toes, poking just a little bit against Light's crotch. Being deprived of all attention towards his dick, even that small sensation was enough to make his head fall back against the chair. L moved his toes again, until his other foot was directly on top of Light's dick. And the noise Light let out? L had to grip the armrests of his own chair to not to cum himself right then and there. Fuck the sounds Light made. Using the toes of his foot that was resting (but not quite _pressing_ ) on top of Light's dick, L managed to unbutton and unzip Light's pants while the other man just kept on moaning with his head thrown back (but if Light had seen that sight? L is sure he would've moaned even _louder_ ).

Light's dick springed upwards after being freed from the depths of his khakis. L licking his lips, pushed down the last layer of clothing covering Light's dick; his boxers. L's mouth watered and he had to stop for a moment to not to immediately fall onto his knees and take Light into his mouth. Because _fuck_ was Light's dick hot. It was fiercely red after being restrained for so long and shiny with precum that was leaking from the tip.

Light let out a loud cry when L finally placed his toes on the tip. His whole body tingled with the sensation of the contact between his cock and L's toes. But the feeling just kept on intensifying when L started moving his foot. Wet and shiny from precum L's foot slid nice and easily up and down on Light's dick. He first circled around the tip, bringing an another cry out of Light and then bring his foot all the way down to the base of his dick, painting it all including some of Light's balls with his own precum. Then he went back up with the same foot and rubbed the head again with the bottom of his foot. He glanced up at Light's face to see what the other man looked like. He was a bit taken back though when he saw that there were tears streaming down Light's cheeks, a sign of how much Light truly was enjoying this.

Though Light still hadn't told L the words he wanted to hear. He was just about to retract his foot once again when Light cut him off with a shout.

"S-Stop! Don't- Don't do it again", Light practically sobbed. "I admit it! I admit that I have been seeing wet dreams of your feet, waking up in the middle of the night to jerk off to the thoughts of them. And t-that I have been staring at them, imagining how they would feel on my skin, i-in my mouth while I was supposed to be working on the case. I admit it so please don't stop, L. Please don't stop!"

 _Finally_ , L thought. Not even giving a response to the pleading man, he moved both of his feet to the base to Light's cock, trapping it in the middle and starting to stroke it hard and fast. If it hadn't been for the ropes holding him back, Light would have fallen off the chair right that instant. But even though Light was practically screaming on the chair he was tied into, L gave him no mercy and went on with stroking him hard and fast.

Light's orgasm built up deep from his belly and reached out from his core right to his fingertips. With an intense stroke after an intense stroke from L's erotic feet wrapped around Light's flaming cock, Light came with a loud cry that could be heard without a doubt right to the hallway. His body shook under L's feet like he was producing an earthquake inside his body. His orgasm was so intense he only saw white during the whole ordeal.

After getting his sight back, he found a lap full of his own cum, painting not only his dick and pants but also L's feet, which, he had to admit was incredibly hot. He then decided to look up to the man sitting in front of him, eyes widening at the sight. L's face was completely flushed and his mouth was hanging open, letting out heavy breaths. Light, curious as to why L was panting so hard, glanced to the older man's lap only to find that he wasn't the only one who came during their session. Because L's lap was in fact completely soaked, his crotch area sticky with cum.

Now it was Light's turn to smirk. "Oh? Did you mayhaps come into your pants, Ryuzaki?" Light mocked, voice hoarse from all the screaming. "It's like you enjoyed this more that I did." _Which was a lie obviously._

"I think Light-kun is forgetting he is the one who blacked out while screaming on the top of his lungs."

They were silent for a minute, both of their breaths being heard clearly in the now quiet room.

Light, taking it upon himself to break the silence, said: "So...are you going to help me out of these ropes or not?"

"I don't know", L smirked. "I was thinking we could go for an another round, now that you've admitted you are completely totally aroused by my feet."

And oh, was Light down.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm not quite sure why light keeps calling L L and not ryuzaki during their masturbation(??) session but i felt like it would feel more personal for both of them even if light doesn't know that L is L's actual name. though i feel like bc it's his most commonly known alias, light probably thinks of it as the closest thing to L's actual name.
> 
> but regardless, thanks for reading !!


End file.
